Astray Love
by Phobiakat
Summary: He adored her, loved her; with every ounce of his being he wanted her. But none of that mattered, never had, never will. And now, as he cried himself sick, because ten minutes before he caught her in bed with his best friend; he still loved her. So much, that he hated it.Naru/saku, naru/hina, sasu/saku, hina/kiba. M because of language and suggestive themes.
1. Prolouge and Authors note

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**Trust me when I say I am a big Sakura fan. I admit that I didn't like her much in the first part of **_**Naruto, **_**but I absolutely adore her in **_**Shippuden. **_**She's strong, dependable and so funny. But it's just so easy to "bash" her. There is no unnecessary bashing though it will seem like it for a big part of the story. She will be seen in a negative light, and may be a "bad person" in the story. So if you don't like it, I ask you not to read the story. **

**Also, Kiba will be seen in a negative light throughout part of the story, along with Sasuke. But again, nothing against them as canon characters. Sasuke is, well Sasuke. It's just too easy to put him in a bad spot, with a personality to match. But Kiba was just chosen at random. It easily could have been any other character. But with the pairings, he just fit in better. **

**Concerning the characters seen in a "positive" light, there will be no Mary-sues. I hate Mary-sues with a burning passion, and I will admit I have been guilty of writing with Mary-sues as characters. But now that I know what to avoid, there will be none. No person is perfect, no matter what they seem. The same goes for my story. **

**And for those who have read my other stories, I will be doing a purge of a lot of my things. Some will be deleted, and others will be put on hiatus waiting for me to find the time to revise them. Because some (most) of the stories I have posted are an embarrassment. I know I write better than what I did with them, and I hate writing for them because I know I could do better. Sorry for the ubber long authors note. Just needed to get some things straight beforehand. **

**This is un-beta'd. If anyone would be kind enough to be my beta, I would be so thankful. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**NARUTO **_**and I do not claim to. **

**xxxDon'**

The empty apartment was dark, the only source of light being the moon beams that crept their way in through the windows. The heavy front door was pushed open and a short blonde male made his way in the entrance. He shut the door tightly before putting his back to the cold wood, and letting his body slide down into a fetal position. His dripping golden locks flopped against his knees and his slim shoulders shook as he was stuck between a humorless, hysteric laugh, and a gut wrenching sob.

He knew all along. Each time it happened, he knew. She thought he was dim, stupid, so oblivious and ignorant that it was pitiful. While he may not be a scholar, he did know people. He knew people very well. The blonde wasn't as ignorant as she believed, and each time _it _happened, he couldn't help but be shattered a little more with every incident.

It hurt, it hurt so much. He did everything for her, and would still do more. He gave everything to her, and if she wanted more, he's give it. He adored her, loved her; with every ounce of his being he wanted her. But none of that mattered, never had, never will. Even their friends warned him of her ways, pleaded with him to leave her; every time one of his friends came to him on their knees pleading forgiveness; he still loved her. And now, as he cried himself sick, because ten minutes before he caught her in bed with his best friend; he still loved her. So much, that he hated it.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Astray Love. This is being posted the same day as the prologue, so you're welcome. I hate it when an author posts the prologue then waits a month or so to post the first chapter. But even if I wasn't posting these on the same day; I hope my prologue would keep people wanting the read more. Honest opinions are welcome (even negative) and I hope to hear (or should I say read?) what you think of it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Naruto **_**nor do I claim to. **

**xxxDon'**

The Café was loud, but not too crowed. Jazz music was playing loudly in the background and a group of genin were gathering there after training. In the far right hand corner of the café, three girls sat in a small booth, talking over drinks and fruit.

One girl with white blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail sighed and blew her long bangs from her face.

"I heard Kakashi talking with Tsunadae-sama and he mentioned that Naruto skipped morning and afternoon training today. He wanted to know if he was sent on a last minute mission, and she said that he wasn't." She took a sip of her white-citrus tea before rubbing her eyes with her long fingers. "Naruto never skips out on training."

The girl with her chocolate hair tied into twin buns only had to say one word for the other two to understand the reasons behind his out of character actions.

"Sakura."

"Son of a bitch." Came a soft voice from the smallest girl's pink lips. Her dark bangs shifted as she moved her head down, shading over her large pale eyes.

They all knew Sakura constantly cheated on Naruto. They still loved her, but sometimes they just go fed up with her actions. While Sakura was one of their best friends, so was Naruto. After years of Naruto asking her out, she finally said yes. The first four months were spent by them being happily in love together, but then the young pinkette slept with Kiba, Hinata's boyfriend.

Everyone expected Naruto and Hinata to be devastated and/or pissed. But both of them were a surprise. When Kiba told Hinata what he did she just smiled and shook her head, forgiving him in an instant. And when he went to Naruto begging for forgiveness and asking for any form of repent; Naruto just shrugged and said he already knew what had happened. But Sakura never told him; she honestly thought it was her dirty little secret.

"Who was it this time?" The blonde asked. The brunette just shrugged her pink clad shoulders. Looking to one another, they tried to think of who it could have been. Then a voice behind them made their heads snap up, to see a medium height man with sharp thin eyes, a scowl, and his dark brown hair tied up in a pointy pony tail on top of his head.

"It was Sasuke." The information made the blonde gape, the brunette put her fists to her eyes, and the pale eyed girl drop her head to the table.

"Are you sure Shika?" The blonde asked as he slumped down into the booth next to her.

"Yeah Ino; Sasuke may be on probation from missions and prohibited from many shinobi buildings, but he is still popular among some women." Shikamaru took a sip of Ino's drink and took out a pack of cigarettes, only to have Ino snatch them away and sit on them. Sighing he continued, "Chouji saw Sakura leaving the Uchiha compound early this morning, wearing a shirt with the Uchiha fan on it, and looking like a cheap whore after a night on the streets."

"They are horrible people, and shit friends." Tenten, the girl with the buns, snapped. "After everything Naruto has done for them, this is how they repay him. If Naruto hadn't argued with Tsunadae-sama and the council, Sasuke would be either in high security prison or dead by now." She huffed and took a huge gulp of her own lemon sweet tea.

"Yes, but Sakura has always had an infatuation with the Uchiha and it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Sakura is a petty bitch, and Sasuke is a self-righteous teme." Hinata mumbled through her arms and the table. While her whispery voice was muffled, everyone could very well guess what she said. Ino just nodded and popped a piece of melon into her mouth.

Shikamaru muttered something's about "troublesome", "pink", "unsightly", and things not appropriate for younger ears, before lifting Ino up into his lap and grabbing his smokes.

"I should probably get back to work soon, but there is only so much of Sai that I can take." Hinata's head shot up and she grabbed Shika's wrist to look at his watch before downing her green tea and fishing out some money for her part of the bill.

"Gomen, but I'm late for a meet up with Kiba." She rushed with zipping up her lavender and tan jacket before tying her hair into a pony tail at the nape of her neck.

"Hinata, you're miserable with Kiba, and have trouble with putting up with him for more than an hour." Tenten tilted her head at Hinata and looked at her with softened eyes that Hinata refused to meet. "Why don't you just break up with him?"

The smallest girl just shook her head and gave her friends a weak smile before running out of the café, narrowly avoiding passing waitresses. When she got outside she stopped momentarily, thinking about what Tenten had said. The answer constantly ripped her apart, but there was little she could do about it.

'_No one else would ever want me.' _

She quickly pushed the thought from her mind as she ran towards Kiba's house.

**xxxDon'**

When Naruto finally left his apartment he just walked up to the top of the Hokage monument. He went there often, whether it be to think, to relax, to train, or to plan. He even tried to take Sakura there for a date, but it didn't turn out so well. So lately he'd been coming up there to think and vent.

With a million and two thoughts dashing and prancing about in his head he lied back onto the grass littered stone and looked up at the grey rolling clouds. It had been a horrible week. It'd been rainy; he had to fail _another_ genin team; a mission gone wrong led to only three of the seven shinobi to return, the memorials tomorrow; and then Sakura… He shook that though from his head. After about an hour, his azure blue eyes glided shut, and he fell into a fitful slumber.

….

She felt the warm water pool out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Even though her vision was blurred she knew exactly where she was going.

Kiba's words kept drifting in and out of her head.

"Useless" "Kami, can't you get it right?" "Uh, no. You really don't need that extra weight." "Plain" "Boring" "Why can't _you_ be that pretty?"

She knew that she should be used to it by now, but the words always hit her the wrong way. She hated that she could do nothing right, she wasn't good enough. She tried; oh she _tried_ to be the perfect girlfriend. She tried doing her hair differently, wearing makeup, losing weight, wearing bra sizes too small to try and make her boobs look smaller. But she just couldn't do it.

When she got to the monument she stopped in her tracks, seeing her childhood crush. She quickly wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve as she walked over to him. He was sleeping on his back with his arms behind his head. His wild blonde hair tasseled around and in front of his face. The girl frowned as she noticed his brows were knitted and his mouth turned down into a grimace.

She crouched down beside him and prodded his warm cheek with her finger.

"Naruto-kun." She sang quietly trying to wake him. She was then cupping his cheek with her hand, letting her fingers playing with pieces of his blonde hair. "Naruto-kun, you need to wake up. Naruto-kun. _Naruto!" _the blonde jerked awake only to see a tear streaked Hinata looking over him. Her long dark hair loose from her pony tail, and her pale eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he said sitting up. His blonde hair sticking up in every direction, and his cheeks flushed from sleep. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing Naruto-kun." She told him softly. But he leaned towards her and brushed her bangs back. His face was filled with concern and he used a soft voice she had never heard from him before.

"Please tell me what's wrong Hinata-chan. I want to help." While his hands were small compared to most, they were still able to cup the side of her face, as she unconsciously leaned into his warmth.

"I wouldn't even know where to start, or how to tell you." She closed her eyes and sighed. Naruto pulled her close, feeling a sudden protectiveness for the girl. After a moment of surprise she lied her head against his chest, feeling his strong, tender arms, and told him everything.

….

Naruto listened to Hinata as she told him everything that had happened. And he really wanted to tear Kiba apart. After Hinata finally got over her crush on Naruto, she decided to try and date. When Kiba heard this, he asked her out. It started out really well, and she even started to fall for him. But after he cheated on her with Sakura, he changed. He started to get "mean". If she messed up, he'd yell at her. He started to constantly berate her, and after a while he stared to pick at her appearance. Openly ogling at other women, and comparing her to them, she being in the negative light. After a while he pressured her into sex. She hated it; the entire time she felt gross and it was very painful for her. And even afterwards he told her she was the worst lay he's ever had. She was miserable, and was convinced she was ugly, fat, and no one would want her. The blonde snapped at that.

"Hinata, don't you ever say that about yourself." He growled out and adjusted them so that he could look her dead in the face. "You are so sweet, and so beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you." Hinata, who had started crying half way through her explanation, was now hiccoughing and holding her hand over her mouth and nose trying stop her sobs. But only managed to just let out muffled howls and made her sobs jerk her body back and forth.

"Oh baby. You poor sweet girl." Naruto scooped her up into his arms and rocked back and forth, cooing and whispering to her. In truth Naruto felt almost, almost happy. It felt insanely good to be needed. And Hinata reveled in the feeling of someone caring for her. It was all together, a very bittersweet moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who favorite, followed, and commented. I'm glad that my story has been enjoyable so far. I will be trying my hardest to update at least twice a month. I know that is not a promise of quick and consistent updates, but it's the best I can do at this point. While I am on summer vacation, I watch my baby brother for a good portion of the day, and do some work with the community. (Also I'm a horrible procrastinator, and am not easily inspired.) When I get an idea, it's a spur of the moment thing, and it takes time to get the details sorted somewhat. **

**This being said, I really need Beta. All of my works are unbeta'd and it has become such a pain in the butt. So if anyone would consider being my beta, or knows someone who would, please message me. Thank you.**

**Kat**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**NARUTO. **_

Everyone noticed that Naruto was less depressed and seemed to be back to his old self. To be honest everyone thought that Naruto was waiting for the right moment to break up with Sakura. But when each week went by that he didn't, they knew it was because his love for her has been around since he was 9, when she talked to him at the academy. Love like that doesn't simple die overnight, if ever. They knew he would always love her, but hoped he would love himself enough to end his own suffering. So it would be an understatement when this was said,

"I think Naruto's cheating on me." Everyone instantly stopped and looked at the pink haired girl. Shikamaru choked on his cigarette smoke and Tenten poked her eye with her chop sticks. Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru had been eating together at a park when they saw Sakura and Sai walking towards them, and called them over so the girls could talk. Even Sai seem surprised by this accusation.

"Sak, what the hell are you talking about?" Ino stared straight at her best friend's sullen expression. "Naruto would never stoop so low as to cheat." Narrowing her baby blue eyes she took notice of Sakura's slight flinch and took pride at the jab.

"That's what I thought." The pinkette expressed. "But he's never home anymore. And he never gives a straight answer when I ask him where he was." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "And you know how I like my perfumes to be light a flowery? Well sometimes when I smell him, he smells like a more musky, metallic perfume. I wrote it off as someone he's been working with, or someone he bumped into. But one night I smelt that new _Yuki36_ perfume on him. I get a bad head ach and runny nose when it gets within a foot of my nose, and it's far too expensive for me to buy anyway. I had him shower and wash his clothes. It was no big deal. But a week later I smelt that perfume again. In our bed. It was all over the sheets, and pillows. And the furniture even smelt of that horrid whore cologne." She stopped for moment allowing herself to calm down, and look at everyone. They all were slightly baffled and weren't sure what to think.

"Girl, are you sure he's cheating? That just doesn't seem like Naruto." Tenten tried to rationalize with her friend.

"I'm positive. You have to believe me." Sakura begged her friends. "I found underwear under the bed."

"Ok, hold up. You found underwear under the bed. What like his underwear? He's a guy, that's what they do." Ino voiced, but backed up when she saw Neji glare. "Well not Neji, he's a too much of priss." That didn't lesson the glare any.

"No it was women's underwear. A bra, a corset, and lace panties. And they weren't mine. The bra was a size D 36, and I wear AA 34. The panties were medium-wide, and I wear small-slim. And I haven't even touched a corset, much less one like that. Naruto is cheating on me." The part that got them all is the fact that Sakura honestly looked appalled and devastated herself. And none of them could think of anything to say. If this was true, Naruto was no longer a victim. He was just as bad as Sakura. They had hoped that he would break up with her; but it seems he's taken to getting even.

Xxxx xxxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxx xxx xxx xX

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not used to writing long chapters, and the last one was one of the longest fanfiction chapters I've written. I will try my best to write more in the chapters and make them longer. **

**Ja ne **


	4. No, I am not dead Yet

OH MY GOSH! I am sooo sorry that it has been so long! Please don't hurt me, I've been banging my head if the door frame enough as it is. My computer broke! And I don't know when it'll be fixed, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I just figured out how to upload from my iPod so maybe I'll have to do that. But either way I am so sorry, and I'm happy to say an update should be here soon.


End file.
